Danielle and the Justice League
by Dani Ziva Sakura Phantom Berg
Summary: Danielle has lost her family and friends about two weeks ago. Danielle helps the Justice league and Young Justice with Galatea and her creator is causing trouble by attacking the heroes. Danielle saves the heroes, but will Danielle join the team or will she become an enemy?Sorry if names are wrong. I don't own any of the shows or songs. bergstrom528


I don't own any of the shows or songs, they belong to there rightful owners

If you have seen justice league unlimited, young justice and teen titans, but if haven't then go watch the shows.

Chapter 1

The justice league and young justice just got done sending all the bad guys to jail, when Galatea escaped from her prison. Supergirl and the other leaguers are called down there to stop her, when she knocks them all out. As they come to, they see Galatea getting ready to end them, when Danielle appears. What the hell is going on here? Asked Danielle. I'm tired of people treating me as Supergirl's clone said Galatea. Danielle has a memory of her creator, and Danielle has tears in her eyes. I know what it's liked to be treated like you're nobody and you just want somebody to acknowledge you said Danielle.

How did you know that I was feeling like that? Asked Galatea. I know what's it like, because I'm a clone of Danny Phantom and was used for evil, until Danny saved me from that path and I will always be grateful to him and his family and friends said Danielle. WHAT? Yelled the leaguers. I know what's it like to be used and it hurts, am I correct? Asked Danielle. Yes, it does and I just want to be acknowledge, not Supergirl's clone said Galatea. Danielle has a smile and she looks at her, you know if you want you can live with me at my home, when they release you from prison said Danielle. Really? Asked Galatea. Of course said Danielle.

Galatea gives up and returns to her prison, see ya around my friend said Danielle. Danielle then turns to leave, when Supergirl looks at Danielle with coldness. That is enough, you idiot said Danielle coldly. Who are you calling an idiot? Asked Supergirl. Listen to me and listen well. All Galatea want was somebody to acknowledge her and be accepted, but you didn't give it to her said Danielle. Danielle flies away and goes to her home.

To the justice leaguers, is everybody okay? Asked Wonder Women. We're fine, but who was that? Asked Superman. I don't who she was, but I did sense pain said Wonder Women. The next day at Gotham High school, everybody we have a new student, her name is Danielle Fenton said the homeroom teacher. My name is Danielle, that is all you need to know said Danielle coldly. It's lunch time, Danielle get some food, but she picks at it. Can we sit here? asked Barbra. Yeah, do whatever you liked, I'm out of here said Danielle coldly. Wait, please don't go said Dick. Danielle just ignores him and walks away.

Danielle goes to the bathroom, that is when Courtney appears and hears Danielle sing a song called When she Loved me by Sarah Mclachlan.

**"When She Loved Me"**  
**When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful**

**Every hour we spent together, lives within my heart**  
**And when she was sad, I was there to dry her tears**  
**And when she was happy, so was I, when she loved me.**

**Through the summer and the fall, we had each other, that was all**  
**Just she and I together, like it was meant to be**  
**And when she was lonely, I was there to comfort her**  
**And I knew that she loved me.**

**So the years went by, I stayed the same**  
**And she began to drift away, I was left alone**  
**Still I waited for the day, when she'd say "I will always love you."**

**Lonely and forgotten, never thought she'd look my way,**  
**She smiled at me and held me, just like she used to do,**  
**Like she loved me, when she loved me**

**When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful,**  
**Every hour we spent together, lives within my heart**  
**When she loved me.**

After singing the song, Danielle walks out and goes to her P.E. Class. Okay everybody, we are playing dodge ball said the coach. Courtney throws a ball and it hit Danielle in the noise, Danielle just stand there doing nothing. Dodge the ball next time said the coach. What is the point of dodging a stupid ball? asked Danielle. Just dodge said the coach. After school, the justice and young justice are about to be destroyed by Vlad. What the hell is going on? asked Danielle. Danielle, it's great to see you, but to bad it's time for you to be killed said Vlad. I'm not going down, without a fight said Danielle. Vlad throws a ice beam attacked and Danielle dodges it and she shifts into a dragon and breathes fire, it hits Vlad.(AN: Danielle will be able to shape shift and have powers of the elements and her regular powers.) I'll be backed said Vlad. Danielle walks away, wait please stay said Megan. I will not wait for some weaklings like you, until you have earned my respect and trust said Danielle coldly.

Superboy becomes angry and starts to attack Danielle, when Danielle notices she is weakened to the point of her powers deactivating. Oh no, this isn't good thought Danielle. That is when it happens, a white ring appears and is about to turn Danielle into her human self, when she forces herself to stay in her ghost form. Did you guys just saw that? asked Wonder Women. What do I due and how can I get out of here without using one of my strongest powers thinks Danielle. I know what to do, I can teleport to my home, but I'll have to called in sick tomorrow thinks Danielle. Danielle is getting ready to teleport, when Superboy attacks again. Danielle dodges and uses her wail and she teleports home.

The next day, Danielle isn't at school, where is Danielle? asked Courtney. I don't know said Barbra, later on that day the team is attacked by Vlad again. What is going on? asked Danielle in her human form. Vlad looks at Danielle and smirks. I see your still weak from yesterdays fight said Vlad. Danielle looks down and thinks his right, how can I even fight without going ghost. I have an idea, I need you guys to distract him, while I get some weapons from my home said Danielle. Danielle goes home and grabs the Fenton's ghost gun. Danielle comes running out and fires the gun at Vlad, but he dodges. Looks like I might have to go ghost and fight, but I won't be able to use any powerful moves thinks Danielle. I'm going ghost said Danielle.

Danielle then transform from human to her ghost form. Ice beam combined with fire attacked said Danielle. The attack hits Vlad and he gets up and leaves. What the hell? asked Megan. I'm sorry for not telling you that Justice Phantom is Danielle Fenton said Danielle. Justice Phantom, as in the hero at France? asked Barbra. Yep, I have been going to school there, but that all changed when Terra come to the school, but she moved back here and I decided to move here to protect her from harm said Danielle.

Wow, thanks Danielle said Terra. Your Welcomed said Danielle. Can you come with us said Batman. Sure said Danielle. As soon as Danielle said Sure she kneels down on hands and knees. Danielle, whats wrong? asked Terra. I used my powers to the point where I can't used them for the next two days, which means I'll be in a healing coma trance for the next two days said Danielle. Batman and Black Canary take Danielle and the team back to young justice headquarters and take Danielle to the infirmity and hook her up to machines.

After two days past, Danielle wakes up. Where the hell am I? asked Danielle. Terra hugs Danielle, thank god your awake said Terra. Can we asked you questions? asked Batman and Black Canary. I'll tell you my story said Danielle. My story begins three years ago, I was created for evil, my creator told me to destroyed Danny, but I couldn't do it, because Danny showed me kindness. My creator become angry and he tried to killed me, but Danny saved me and he accepted me as his cousin. I left and traveled the world and saved some people. In Japan I saved a village and that village wanted me to be there leader, but I couldn't do it, so I give it to my friend Sakura. When Danny told his parents about his powers and they accepted him. Danny then told them about me and they adopted me said Danielle. Danielle stops for a minute and takes deep breathes.

About two weeks ago my creator Vlad come back and he killed my adopted parent's, older sister, older brother, and my friends right in front of my eyes. After he did that I was sad to t he point of wanting to kill myself, but that all changed when I started to hunt my creator down, so I can get revenge. I found my creator and I wanted to killed him, but I couldn't do it. So I let him go and told him to never ever return. He left, but he come back and told me everything was my fault said Danielle. After finding out Danielle's story, the team nod at each other, how about join the team? asked Megan. Sure, I have nothing better to do, then think about my family said Danielle. I have to go see ya around said Danielle.

Danielle teleports home and it's the next day at school, Danielle walks in and it's music class. Okay everybody, we are singing songs about remembering and staying strong songs and your up Danielle said the music Teacher. Danielle sings Sound the bugle from Spirit.

**"Sound The Bugle"**

**Sound the bugle now - play it just for me**

**As the seasons change - remember how I used to be**  
**Now I can't go on - I can't even start**  
**I've got nothing left - just an empty heart**

**I'm a soldier - wounded so I must give up the fight**  
**There's nothing more for me - lead me away...**  
**Or leave me lying here**

**Sound the bugle now - tell them I don't care**  
**There's not a road I know - that leads to anywhere**  
**Without a light I fear that I will stumble in the dark**  
**Lay right down - decide not to go on**

**Then from on high - somewhere in the distance**  
**There's a voice that calls, "Remember who you are"**  
**If you lose yourself - your courage soon will follow**

**So be strong tonight - remember who you are**  
**Yeah you're a soldier now - fighting in a battle**  
**To be free once more - yeah, that's worth fighting for**

After singing the song, Danielle goes and sits at her desk. Terra goes up and she sings Keep holding on by Avril Lavigne.

**"Keep Holding On"**

**You're not alone**

**Together we stand**  
**I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand**  
**When it gets cold**  
**And it feels like the end**  
**There's no place to go**  
**You know I won't give in**  
**No I won't give in**

**Keep holding on**  
**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**  
**Just stay strong**  
**'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you**  
**There's nothing you could say**  
**Nothing you could do**  
**There's no other way when it comes to the truth**  
**So keep holding on**  
**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**

**So far away**  
**I wish you were here**  
**Before it's too late, this could all disappear**  
**Before the doors close**  
**And it comes to an end**  
**With you by my side I will fight and defend**  
**I'll fight and defend**  
**Yeah, yeah**

**Keep holding on**  
**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**  
**Just stay strong**  
**'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you**  
**There's nothing you could say**  
**Nothing you could do**  
**There's no other way when it comes to the truth**  
**So keep holding on**  
**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**

**Hear me when I say, when I say I believe**  
**Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny**  
**Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly**  
**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**La da da da**  
**La da da da**  
**La da da da da da da da da**

**Keep holding on**  
**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**  
**Just stay strong**  
**'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you**  
**There's nothing you could say**  
**Nothing you could do**  
**There's no other way when it comes to the truth**  
**So keep holding on**  
**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**

**Keep holding on**  
**Keep holding on**

**There's nothing you could say**  
**Nothing you could do**  
**There's no other way when it comes to the truth**  
**So keep holding on**  
**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**

After Terra sings, it's Barbra's turn and she sings don't stop believing by Journey.

**"Don't Stop Believin'"**

**Just a small town girl**  
**Livin' in a lonely world**  
**She took the midnight train**  
**Goin' anywhere**  
**Just a city boy**  
**Born and raised in South Detroit**  
**He took the midnight train**  
**Goin' anywhere**

**A singer in a smokey room**  
**The smell of wine and cheap perfume**  
**For a smile they can share the night**  
**It goes on and on and on and on**

**Strangers waiting**  
**Up and down the boulevard**  
**Their shadows searching**  
**In the night**  
**Streetlight people**  
**Livin' just to find emotion**  
**Hidin' somewhere in the night**

**Workin' hard to get my fill**  
**Everybody wants a thrill**  
**Payin' anything to roll the dice**  
**Just one more time**  
**Some will win**  
**Some will lose**  
**Some were born to sing the blues**  
**Oh, the movie never ends**  
**It goes on and on and on and on**

**Strangers waiting**  
**Up and down the boulevard**  
**Their shadows searching**  
**In the night**  
**Streetlight people**  
**Livin' just to find emotion**  
**Hidin' somewhere in the night**

**_[Instrumental interlude]_**

**Don't stop believin'**  
**Hold on to that feelin'**  
**Streetlight people**  
**Don't stop believin'**  
**Hold on**  
**Streetlight people**  
**Don't stop believin'**  
**Hold on to that feelin'**  
**Streetlight people**

It's lunch time, Danielle grabs some food and she eats. Danielle, are you okay? asked Terra. I don't know what to do anymore. Should I keep living or should I give up said Danielle. It'll be okay said Terra. Danielle and Terra hugs and Terra remembers a song that she used to sing to help her. The song is the climb by Miley Cyrus.

**"The Climb"**

**I can almost see it.**

**That dream I'm dreaming, but**  
**There's a voice inside my head saying**  
**You'll never reach it**  
**Every step I'm takin'**  
**Every move I make**  
**Feels lost with no direction,**  
**My faith is shakin'**  
**But I, I gotta keep tryin'**  
**Gotta keep my head held high**

**There's always gonna be another mountain**  
**I'm always gonna wanna make it move**  
**Always gonna be an uphill battle**  
**Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose**  
**Ain't about how fast I get there**  
**Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side**  
**It's the climb**

**The struggles I'm facing**  
**The chances I'm taking**  
**Sometimes might knock me down, but**  
**No I'm not breaking**  
**I may not know it, but**  
**These are the moments that**  
**I'm gonna remember most, yeah**  
**Just gotta keep goin',**  
**And I, I gotta be strong**  
**Just keep pushing on, 'cause**

**There's always gonna be another mountain**  
**I'm always gonna wanna make it move**  
**Always gonna be an uphill battle**  
**Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose**  
**Ain't about how fast I get there**  
**Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side**  
**It's the climb**

**Yeah**

**There's always gonna be another mountain**  
**I'm always gonna wanna make it move**  
**Always gonna be an uphill battle**  
**Somebody's gonna have to lose**  
**Ain't about how fast I get there**  
**Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side**  
**It's the climb**

**Yeah, yeah yeah**

**Keep on movin'**  
**Keep climbin'**  
**Keep the faith baby**  
**It's all about, it's all about the climb**  
**Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa, whoa, oh.**

After Terra sing the song, Danielle looks at her. I won't give up without a fight said Danielle. As soon as Danielle said that her phone rings.

Hello? asked Danielle.

Danielle, thank goodness said unknown person.

What is it, Sakura? asked Danielle.

I need you to come to the village and become the leader Said Sakura.

I can't said Danielle.

Please, if you don't then Vlad will said Sakura.

I will be there tomorrow said Danielle.

That's great, see ya tomorrow said Sakura

Danielle hangs up the phone and she looks down. I have to go, because if I don't Vlad will become the leader said Danielle. I'll be okay and I'll missed you said Terra. After school, the team is being attacked by Vlad and Danielle uses the ice combined with earth attack and Vlad leaves. Danielle goes home and start to pack everything.

In the next chapter we will see that Danielle has made it to the village and is the leader, when there is meeting with the justice league, the league will be surprise that Danielle is leader.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

bergstrom528


End file.
